


Tastes like Paprika

by amazonblues



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Anal Sex, Hypnotism, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazonblues/pseuds/amazonblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A somniari can shape the Fade and alter dreams but Jacen Surana can make you do whatever he wants while you're wide awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tastes like Paprika

**Author's Note:**

> “While I may be a mage covered in blood... the blood of blood mages no less- that doesn't make me a blood mage.”
> 
> “I will hear your lies and twisting words no longer!”
> 
>  
> 
> \- Jacen attempting to reason with a traumatised Cullen

Murky pupils, barely visible under drooping eyelids; anyone who didn't know that this was just how Jacen Surana looked would have assumed he was half-asleep. The young elf's shoulders were stooped, as always, but Jowan couldn't help but notice that he was wearing his usually trim dark hair just a smidgen longer now.

'How?' and 'Why?', two very basic questions that danced circles in Jowan's mind, neither reaching any conclusion. Several times he thought he had the answer but just as he got there he would become distracted by his own breathless moaning and by the time he had brought his mind back to the thought it was gone. 

Chained to the wall of the Redcliffe dungeons, accused of two crimes but only guilty of one, and losing his virginity. Not to Lily; the woman he loved but rather to his best friend from the Circle tower. Here he was, a meek and anxious man who had only ever known attraction to women, and suddenly all he wanted was for the elf before him to impale him further on the throbbing cock that was already jammed up his ass nearly as far as it could go. He wanted this, he had to, didn't he? He was sure he had asked Jacen to do this, so sure he couldn't remember the question. 

Wait, where were the guards? Shouldn't they have heard this by now and come to investigate?

Where-

Jowan's eyes squeezed shut and he shuddered as he felt warmth seep into his anus, Jacen letting out a laugh of joy made staccato by panting. 

How-

Jowan's eyes squeezed shut and he shuddered as he came for the third time, the creamy seed of his manhood trickling through the cracks in Jacen's pumping hand. Jowan's body became limp and low, the shackles tightening their grip on his wrists as they took all of his weight

Why- 

Jacen exited the stairwell, coming upon the dungeon guards oblivious and addled as he had left them. With a few dexterous swipes of his tongue he removed the last of Jowan's cum from his fingers and set about on rejoining the party before the guards or Jowan could rouse themselves.


End file.
